


Lessons Learned

by darklips_paleface



Series: Nygmobblepot Week 2019 [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: ...UNLESS, Bottom!Ed, Day 2, Fate, Implied Smut, M/M, Nygmobs week 2019, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 02:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18228959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklips_paleface/pseuds/darklips_paleface
Summary: Oswald attempts to teach Edward a new trick, post-murdering Mr. Leonard





	Lessons Learned

     “Do you believe in fate?”

     It was a simple enough question. To be fair, it was also a question that had plagued the minds of philosophers and fools alike for centuries. The idea of fate; the concept that perhaps no choice made was ever completely random. That regardless of our actions, there was some overarching plan, some meaning and purpose for every single human being. That purpose could be as great as becoming a world leader, or as simple as waking up one day a little later than usual, missing your usual bus, taking a slightly later one and getting in a horrific accident that kills you and everyone else on the bus. Destiny. Fate.

     Apparently, fate could also be a lanky man with a dangerous smile and an incredible mind for torture.

     Or, at least, that’s what Oswald found himself thinking as they carved into Mr. Leonard together. He looked over at this incomprehensible man, the height of a giraffe and the enthusiasm of a child all wrapped in the strangely alluring package of an absolute psychopath, and thought, huh, that’s new. For the first time Oswald could really recall, he felt something for this man. Not in the way he felt awe and respect for Fish, or the draw he felt to be something pure and moral for Jim, no, nothing like those. In that moment, in an apartment mostly covered in blood still ringing from their shared laughter, Oswald began to feel _hunger_.

     It was something new and terrifying, and were he a lesser man maybe Oswald would have ignored it. Tried to forget it. Until, undoubtedly, Ed would inspire it in Oswald again, only it would be too late and he would be lost to Oswald in the arms of another. And obviously that wouldn’t last, with Oswald’s temper what it is. Then they would have to play a tiring game of hate and revenge and betrayal for nothing. No, Oswald was quite determined to not let that happen. Besides, why would he waste such a delicious opportunity? Here he had someone starry-eyed and sweet, determined and desperate to do anything to please his new ‘mentor’. Who was Oswald to deny him a chance at doing just that?

     “I should probably dispose of the body now, best to do it in the cover of night.” But before Edward could make use of his jittery, nervous energy, Oswald stopped him with his words;

     “Actually, Edward, that’s not a concern at the moment. I feel it’s rather important we spend time on… another lesson.” And that got his attention immediately. It was cute, really, his eagerness to learn. Ed stopped his attempt to gather the body, letting the limbs plop back onto the floor in a red-black mess of blood and organs, and stood before him stock straight. He was standing at attention, Oswald realized with a smirk. _Oswald’s_ _own_ _perfect_ _little_ _soldier._

     “Yes! Yes, of course, anything- what, um, what lesson did you have in mind?”

     “Well, Ed, I plan on teaching you a lesson Fish Mooney herself taught me years ago when I was as young and impressionable” _and_ _naive_ , Oswald thought to himself, “as you are. Because there will come a time when the easiest and fastest way to get what you want from someone will be to keep them alive, use them longer. And in that case, quick murder won’t do at all.”

     Ed was frowning a bit, but nodding along as if he understood. _Good_ , _he’s_ _eager_.

     “You see, Edward. Power isn’t just about killing. The art of seduction can be just as, if not more, useful than the ability to maim or torture. And that is exactly what I’m going to endeavor to teach you now.”

     Edward stopped nodding along, stopped moving or breathing entirely, instead he audibly gulped.

     “I want you, Edward, to attempt to seduce me.”

     There was a furrow between Eds brow, and he remained standing where he was. “I’m- I’m sorry, what?” _How_ _cute_ , _he’s_ _confused._

     “I want you. To. Seduce. Me.” Oswald punctuated each word with a step forward, until he was standing a mere few feet from Ed.

     “B-but I- I never- that is to say, I don’t-”

     “Stuttering isn’t sexy, Ed. So far I’d say you’re failing miserably.” That, finally, got the reaction Oswald was looking for. Ed’s eyes took on a determined glint as he approached Oswald. _Ah_ , _so_ _he’s_ _afraid_ _of_ _failure_. _Noted_.

     Ed started simple, placing one hand on Oswald’s cheek and the other on his hip. It was clear he was still nervous, there was a slight tremor in his hands, but he was smiling all false-bravado and ease. Oswald gave him credit for trying, at least.

     Next, he leaned in close to Oswald, just close enough that his lips were brushing the shell of Oswald’s ear, and whispered, “Did you know that there are eleven primary erogenous zones on the average human body? Among them, one of the more commonly overlooked areas are the ear lobes.”

     Oswald wanted to roll his eyes at how very Ed it was to be spouting out medical facts as foreplay- and wasn’t that odd, how Oswald seemed to know this to be typical of a man who was practically a stranger to him?- But he found himself suddenly, and surprisingly, gasping at the jolt of pleasure that shot down his spine when Edward began lightly nibbling on his ear lobe.

     He could feel rather than see the smirk on Eds lips as he asked, “Pleasurable, isn’t it? Another erogenous zone happens to be the neck-“ and then he was moving lower, trailing his lips along delicate flesh until he reached the mid-point on Oswald’s neck below Oswald’s ear and began to suck and bite and tease the skin there until Oswald was panting and clinging to Ed, one hand clasped on his shoulder and the other firmly gripping his hair.

     “Mm it would be a lot more pleasurable if you would stop wasting time with the medical lesson and use your mouth for something better.”

     Ed popped up then, very narrowly missing headbutting Oswald in the chin, and looked steadily into his eyes. He seemed to be calculating; weighing some important decision, before apparently making up his mind and swooping in to, finally, kiss Oswald properly on the lips.

     It was sloppy. What he lacked in finesse Ed was making up for in enthusiasm, but it was increasingly obvious how little experience he had. The first few moments were entirely tongue, before over-correcting to mostly teeth. But, gently, Oswald began guiding Edward with his own mouth and slowly they found a rhythm together. So, obviously, just as it was getting good, Edward made the incomprehensible decision to pull away. He didn’t go far, though, only just barely pulling back so he was still breathing- or, panting, really- into Oswald’s open mouth, lips still gently grazing as Ed spoke;

     “I think I’ve successfully seduced you, would you agree?”

     “No, Edward, I don’t believe you have-” before he could even finish that thought, however, Ed was grinding their hips together and- right. It was fairly difficult to deny he’d been properly seduced when there was evidence, hard, in his pants. But Oswald was thrilled- though, unsurprised- to notice Ed was hard as well. A small victory, but a victory nonetheless.

     “Maybe you’re right, Oswald. I’m sure there’s still so much you could teach me about seduction. Perhaps in a new location, though? Like, say, my bed six feet from us?” Oswald looked up, finding Edward had retreated just enough that he could see him smiling down at him. It was a warm smile, as if he’d just shared some incredible inside joke with him, and Oswald found himself promising he would do anything in his power to make sure he saw that smile again. Often.

     “Yes, I suppose that makes sense. After all, I wouldn’t exactly be a fit mentor if i didn’t teach you absolutely everything, now, would I?” He was joking, but realized he needed to be certain of one thing first; “that is- only if you want it Ed. There are of course plenty of other ways to-”

     “God, Oswald, I want it so bad.” And he really did, if the whine in his voice and desperation in his eyes was anything to go by.

     “Well, then, lead the way.” Ed did, holding Oswald’s hand tenderly the few steps it took them to get to the bed.

     They didn’t leave the bed until Oswald was thoroughly, and repeatedly, convinced Edward had properly learned the art of seduction. And then some. What could Oswald say? He always had been passionate about the importance of a good education

—————————————————-

     “Edward?”

     “Yes, Os?”

     “I think it’s safe to say, you are a spectacularly fast learner, and no doubt would be able to get absolutely anywhere, and anyone, with this new found skill of yours, however…”

     “However?”

     “I would like to make a...request.”

     “I’m listening.”

     “Edward, I’m going to ask you to never use this on anyone. Excluding present company. Stop laughing at me! EDWARD! I am attempting to be serious!”

     “I’m sorry. Yes, I find that request totally agreeable. So long as you can agree to the same.”

     “Well, I suppose that is only fair.”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> AGAIN i sorta failed to follow the actual prompt. oh well. also this ones kind of a lot shorter than yesterday's because i pussied out on writing smut. which, i know, im LAME but maybe when the week is over i'll revisit this and add some good ol' fashioned porn who knows


End file.
